Endergolem2's Strategy Guides/TH7
Hi guys, just a notice I didn't make this guide and I am sharing it with all of you Town Hall 7s! After a long road from TH1 to TH6 I would like to say 'congrats' and give you an advanced guide about town hall 7! Also, a replay from a random person about an attack with town hall 7 is included below. Town Hall 7 - Getting Started The first thing you must do at the begging of each town hall is Build New Walls. Farming at Town Hall 7 is also pretty similar to farming at Town Hall 6. And instead of upgrading new buildings just buy new ones. Think about it this way: You Have a town hall and 1 cannon. That cannon is level 3 but you want to get it to level 5 and get stronger defences. Would you rather upgrade it to level 5 OR buy a new cannon, and then upgrade. If you chose to upgrade to level 5, think about it. You have no defence for a couple of minutes/hours and your town hall and resources are exposed. But if you got a level 1 cannon then upgraded, you still would have a defence to protect. Upgrade Orders - Elixir # Laboratory # Spell Factory # Army Camp # Dark Elixir Storage # Barracks # Gold Storage # Dark Elixir Drill # Gold Mine # Dark Barracks Upgrade Orders - Gold # Clan Castle # Mortars # Wizard Towers # Air Defences # Teslas # Archer Towers # Cannons # Air Sweeper # Elixir Storage # Elixir Collectors # Walls # Traps (Giant Bomb -> Seeking Air Mine -> Bomb -> Air Bomb -> Spring Traps) Troops # Archers # Dragons # Barbarians # Rage Spell # Giants # Wall Breakers # Wizards # Healer # Heal Spell # Balloon # Goblin # Hog Rider # Minion Farming Gold and Elixir Farming Gold And Elixir is pretty simple at Town Hall 7 using Barch. Just train 100 Barbarians and 100 Archers and you're finished! Indicating full Collecters/Mines are pretty simple. To see a full Collecter, look on the main glass bottle. The higher the purple stuff is the more elixir is in it! To see a full mine look in the tray and the more gold is inside the More gold is inside! To see a dark elixir drill look on the top bottle and see how much Dark is in there. Farming Dark Elixir Farming Dark Elixir is hard Because you can't steal much from town hall 7 players, or you can't get into the core of town hall 8s easily... Actually, you can! Just train This Combo and attack villages that have 700 Dark Elixir or higher x10 Giants x13 Wizards x7 Wall breakers x2 Healers x34 archers x16 barbarians x3 heal spells First if you can lure CC troops but you sometimes can't Because town hall 8 villages are bigger Then drop a test barbarian to test for traps Next, Spam Giants and a healer fourth, spawn remaining barbarians and archers to clear the path for wizards (They get distracted easily) fifth spawn wizards to take out that storage! if at least 2/3 of the Available Dark Elixir is stolen you may retreat or get the remaining Dark Clan Wars - Without Dragons You can still 2 or even 3-star bases without dragons at Town Hall 7. This combo will help you in clan war until dragons are introduced to your army. x30 balloons x35 Archers x15 barbarians x3 Healing Spells Clan Castle is 4 hog riders Check/Lure the enemy CC. Then spawn balloons to clear out Defences and barbarians/archers to clear rest of buildings for 50%. Only heal balloons if your sure they will stay in healing spell range for max time! Clan Wars - With Dragons At Town Hall 7 dragons could be used in any way you want. It will help you get 3 stars in clan war! Here are some strategies to use dragons... Dragons + Clan Castle Balloons + Lightning Spells Dragons + Clan Castle Hog Riders + Lightning Spells They can't be stopped at Town hall 7, that's for sure! Conclusion This hopefully was a helpful guide to Farming/War at Town Hall 7 and I hope you enjoyed it! *Note That This was originally posted by Will Potter In ClashOfClans Land (cocland.com) and I hope you read the warning at the top of the guide that this is not originally posted by me! Clash On! Category:Strategy Guides with no feedback poll Category:Strategy Guides